Wounds
by Lyat'n'Liar
Summary: [Sasunaru][YAOI]Naruto se ha estado haciendo daño a consecuencia de su impotencia al no traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Su alma está rota y el Kyuubi ha escapado llevándose gran cantida de su memoria.¿Qué tienen que ver Sasuke y el Kyuubi en esto?
1. Prólogo

Hies o.o!

Este es mi primer fic Sasunaru, y lo hice porque me dieron ganas de hacerlo xD. Tengo que aclarar que aún no tengo muy claro el rumbo del fic porque las 2 opciones que tengo son muy buenas y pss ahí veré espero que lo que elija sea de su agrado o.o.

Los personajes contenidos en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, los tomé prestados sin ninguna autorización de masashi Kishimoto el creador de estos personajes xD

Dejen sus reviews ;D!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Prólogo**

Estaba atardeciendo. Nada se podía hacer para detenerlo. Ése es nuestro futuro, enfrentar lo que viene y tratar de sobrevivir, o fracasar en el intento. Uno no puede creer ciegamente en el destino y apegarse a él, es como vivir sin esperanzas creyendo que no somos capaces de cambiar lo que no nos conviene y conformarnos con algo que no es de nuestro agrado. Uno es capaz de mover las ruedas del destino con determinación, perseverancia y amor, aunque suene ilógico el último de estos. La hermosa expansión de colores provocada por el ocultamiento del Sol llegaba a su fin, como todo. El firmamento era lentamente cubierto por la oscuridad, indicando el fin del día. La penumbra que invadía las calles hacía fácil pasar desapercibido por las calles de Konoha, ocultando el cansancio de unos después de un arduo día de trabajo; la pasión creada por 2 personas que se aman enteramente bajo las sabanas y las penas que se tratan de desahogar bajo el brillo de la inmaculada luz de la Luna.

Tras la ventana en algún rincón de Konoha se encontraba un chico rubio de tímido llanto, las lágrimas provenientes de sus bellos ojos color zafiro se resbalaban con temor por sus mejillas. Aquel chico rubio se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, con sus rodillas aferradas a su cuerpo e implorando por un ser querido que se fue. Odiaba ser tan vulnerable, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa persona. Volteó la cara hacia la Luna. Aquella mirada no reflejaba exactamente nada, podría haber sido un deseo ó simplemente nada tal y como se sentía en esos momentos, nada.

Me permito relatarles un poco de la historia de este chico, la cual sin dudar es triste, pero llena de dulces y divertidos momentos que probablemente es lo que lo mantiene vivo. Desde su nacimiento fue maldecido con la intromisión de un terrible demonio en su interior sin su pleno consentimiento. Aquel demonio con aspecto de zorro llamado Kyuubi atacó a Konohakagure, debido a su gran fuerza fue encerrado en un recién nacido llamado Uzumaki Naruto . El salvador de la aldea como último desea quiso que tratarán a Naruto como un héroe, por ser el contenedor de aquella pesadilla.

Nadie se lo esperaba, en vez de ser afamado y querido como el héroe que era, fue menospreciado y odiado como si realmente él fuera esa demoníaca criatura. Su infancia fue difícil nadie lo quería no tenía familia, estaba solo. Siempre buscando llamar la atención para comprobar su existencia, y nadie llegaba a entender que realmente no se sentía igual a como se expresaba, como nadie sabía sobre aquellas descargas de dolor y angustia que llegaban cada noche, sin un hombro en el cual apoyarse.

El graduarse de la Academia fue un gran logro para él, por fin lo había logrado, era un verdadero ninja, y desde ese momento se dispuso una meta, llegar a ser Hokage, el mejor de los ninjas y así poder ser reconocido, sentirse existente. Después de haberse dividido todos los genins graduados en equipos de 3 bajo la tutoría de un ninja de alto nivel conocido como jounin, conoció a los que serían sus grandes amigos, una chica pelirrosa de extraño carácter, ojos verde vómito y una astucia comparable llamada Haruno Sakura; un misterioso moreno de cabello negro azulado, ojos negros como el carbón y de grandes habilidades, el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. Su irremediable maestro de plateada cabellera, con medio rostro oculto Hatake Kakashi. Estos tres y Naruto llevaron acabo varias misiones y aventuras que fortalecieron sus lazos, algunos más que otros.

Naruto y Sasuke eran grandes amigos y rivales, ambos influían de una manera muy especial en el otro sin darse cuenta ellos mismos. Naruto había logrado obtener un gran poder, el cual envidio Sasuke sintiéndose débil e incapaz de realizar su objetivo de vida. Matar a su hermano. El moreno huyó con Orochimaru, un sannin legendario, que fue atrapado por la maldad para lograr sus más lúgubres fines, el conocimiento y el poder. El malvado sannin le prometió a Sasuke un gran poder a cambio de su cuerpo, el aceptó para llevar a cabo su venganza.

Y aquí nos encontramos ahora, con Naruto recostado sobre la cama acurrucándose con aquellas finas y arrugadas mantas de seda, cubriéndose del frío que le provocaba estar sin él. Ya nada era lo mismo, todo había cambiado de una manera extraña, volviéndose todo monótono. El kitsune sintiéndose culpable de no ser capaz de traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Es necesario que sepa que no se esfuerza lo suficiente y la respuesta no esta en la fuerza.


	2. Heridas que no sanan

Hies de nuevo xD!

Pongo el primer capitulo del fic porque no considero bueno dejar ahí la introducción sin más D:

Espero que les guste y me dejen lindos reviews o3o!

**Heridas que no sanan**

Hace un tiempo que ya había amanecido. El Sol había iluminado con intensidad cada rincón del gran país del fuego sin olvidarse de Konoha. Desde muy temprano los aldeanos comenzaron su día, abriendo sus negocios, yendo de compras y a trabajar. Unos aún no habían despertado, que afortunados eran a la vista de otros y poder descansar un ratito más en lo que comenzaban sus deberes.

En aquella habitación de anoche, aún se encuentra Naruto recostado tranquilamente sobre su cama, no queriendo despertar y enfrentar la realidad que encara día con día. Ése vacío que le desgarra cada rincón del alma, dañándolo casi irremediablemente. Esas heridas te marcan de por vida, uno no se puede deshacer de ellas con tan sólo quererlo. Se necesita de algo o de alguien más para sanar y creo que tienen muy claro de quien se trata esa persona, aunque el rubio sepa de quien se trata no sabe de que modo puede sanarlo. Todo es confuso a su mirar.

Estás heridas que no sanan, te marcan de por vida si no son curadas. Llegas a un momento en el que la herida ya es tan profunda que sin la más mínima intención uno empieza a llorar inconsolablemente sin razón aparente. El llanto no para hasta que el alma se siente satisfecha y te sumerge en el sueño. El alma y el corazón se rompen pero ¿y donde esta la sangre?. Se encuentra en tus saladas lágrimas corriendo por tu rostro apagado cayendo en el frío suelo que ha sido testigo.

Los molestos rayos del sol sobre su cara lo hicieron despertar, y darse cuenta que sigue prefiriendo los sueños antes que la realidad. Se encogió juntando sus rodillas al pecho, sujetándolas con sus morenos brazos. Suspiró lentamente mientras por su mente pasaban un montón de imágenes que lo torturaban. Se sentía vacío de una manera extraña. Tenía amigos y gente que lo quería. Era sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho y hacía que sus ojos se humedecieran, no quería llorar más, cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Se mordió los labios para sofocar el llanto. El no entiende razones. Sólo quiere quitarse de encima ese dolor. Porque siempre duele tanto tenerlo todo y a la vez nada.

No podía seguir sufriendo más. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se miró al espejo. Denotó el inchamiento en sus ojos provocado por el llanto de anoche. Dio un golpe seco al espejo y bajo la mirada. Respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse. Se metió a la ducha. El agua empezó a caer sobre él. Gota tras gota chocaba contra su delicada piel, haciéndolo sentir relajado. Con las yemas de sus dedos quiso sentir el agua resbalar entre sus dedos, era raro parecería que el agua lo consolaba, el empezaba a sentir un poco de paz. Pero alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Naruto …! – una voz chillona llamaba por él, al instante el kitsune la reconoció tratándose nada mas y nada menos que su compañera de equipo Sakura. En su cara reflejo una mueca de 'Y ahora qué?'. Salió de la ducha- Naruto, ya estás despierto!?

-Como no iba a estarlo después de oir tu voz – pensó, mientras decidía en responderle o no. –Si, ya voy me estoy arreglando! – contestó con un ánimo falso, como todo lo que expresaba frente a lo demás. Qué mas podía expresar, todo lo que sentía no quería que se supiera por el simple hecho de que él no lo entendía. Con prisa se vistió y se dirigió a la puerta. Suspiró y abrió la puerta adoptando una bella sonrisa.

-Vaya Naruto, hasta que te dignas a salir! – reclamó la pelirrosa. Tenemos que realizar una importante misión en este momento, tenemos que reunirnos con Kakashi-sensei en este instante. – ordeno la basura. Naruto no le ponía ni la más mínima atención a esta pensando en la inmortalidad de la babosa gigante americana – Me estas escuchando? – dijo un poco enfadada.

-Sí, claro. Una misión. Kakashi-sensei . . . bera bera bera. – balbuceo en tono de burla. Le importaba un bledo.

-Ok, ya desayunaste?

-Ya.- mintió. Tenía días que no probaba un bocado, su depresión iba incrementándose. Quizás nadie era capaz de observar que el brillo que emanaba el kitsune se volvía opaco. Ya nada le importaba, todo era una molestia, todo le recordaba a él. Se sentía débil la mayoría del tiempo pero era muy bueno en disimularlo. Cada una de las exigencias del cuerpo no satisfechas se cobran con creces.

-Entonces vamos, de seguro Sai ya debe estar ahí esperándonos- dijo la rubia mientras le daba la espalda a naruto. Este a su vez cerraba la puerta con llave y se dirigió a seguir a la basura.

La buena gente de la aldea lo saludaban al pasar. Casi toda la aldea lo quería y para él era algo bueno, lo hacía sentir bien, pero no de la manera que esperaba, pensó que al ser existente frente a los aldeanos lo iba a ser mucha más feliz de lo que era y se equivocó, el necesitaba de cierto moreno vengador. Y es demasiado tonto como para descubrir que una amistad no hace ese tipo de daño que le causaba el Uchiha. Naruto estúpido.

Por fin llegaron al pequeño puente de Konoha encontrándose con Sai recargado sobre el barandal en pose leyendo un libro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, como siempre. Sakura y Naruto saludaron al anbu y este sólo se limitó a levantarla mano en respuesta.

- Pareces muy enfocado en tu lectura Sai, no se te vayan a pegar los ojos al libro – dijo burlonamente Naruto mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Si, en efecto. Pero dudo que tu sepas los que es leer, verdad?

-Claro que se lo que . . .!

-No vayan a empezar a pelear! – dijo la basura mientras los observaba con una cara provocadora de un miedo inigualable, ni Orochimaru en tanga podría superarla . . . bueno competirían por el puesto. Ambos chicos se quedaron quietos y calmados

A Sai no le importaba en absoluto lo que dijera la frentona puesto que el podía pelear con Naruto cuando quisiera y nadie le iba a detener, pero resultaba tan curioso poner en práctica una de las cosas que había aprendido y nada más le llamaba la atención en esos momentos que la desilusión. Para sorpresa de todos en escena apareció Kakashi.

El rubio un poco extrañado por la actitud de Sai, se acercó a él decidido en no dejar esto a medias y repentinamente todo se volvió confuso, estaba mareado. Palideció y se desplomó en el piso. Se había desmayado. Creo que su cuerpo ya está cobrando lo que le falta

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rubio despertó tras su largo colapso. Extrañado se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su hogar sobre su confortable cama y alado de él su querido sensei leyendo aquel nuevo tomo de Icha Icha Paradise. Este al ver que despertó le dedicó aquella alegre expresión característica de él. Se levantó de su lugar arrimando una silla y poniéndola alado de su cama.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei, donde están los demás? – lo cuestionó mientras se acomodaba al voltear y sentarse hacia su maestro.

- Pues los mandé a realizar aquella estúpida misión, no era nada de otro mundo así que fueron solos. – le dedicó de nuevo aquella alegre expresión. – Me quedé contigo esperando a que despiertes, debido a que necesito hablar contigo.

-Hablar? –preguntó extrañado pero algo de él ya sabía sobre lo que se iba a tratar la plática

-Si, Naruto. Quisiera hablar sobre ti, tu salud . . . –hizo una pausa- y de Sasuke.

-. . .- no dijo nada.

- Dime como te sientes con respecto a él.

- . . . – el rubio bajo la mirada

- Aunque no lo creas Naruto, aunque trates de fingir lo que te sucede yo se perfectamente lo que te acontece y perdóname por no haber intervenido antes. –dijo en tono de disculpa – Pensé que eras lo suficientemente capaz de superarlo. Pero olvidé algo muy importante. A Sasuke no lo quieras sólo como un amigo, verdad?

-Sasuke sólo es mi amigo.- dijo en un tono bajito con la mirada en el suelo.

- Yo no lo creó así – con su mano derecha sujeto el mentón del rubio y lo subió para observarle atentamente. – Te duele demasiado . . .

-Sí -

-Es difícil, lo sé. He perdido tanta gente que se muy bien como te sientes aunque niegues que a Sasuke no lo quieres más que a un amigo. – Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Naruto continuando en la mano de su maestro. - Él te vió cuando para todos eras invisible, te trató como un rival digno. Se sacrificó por ti contadas veces. Es mucho más de lo que la gente ha hecho por ti. Por eso me atrevo a decir que lo amas aunque lo niegues y me llames idiota.

- Era invisible . . . – las lágrimas fueron cayendo.

-No debiste serlo. Todo fue culpa de ese demonio. – lo acercó hacía sus brazos – Tu eres una magnífica persona y no dudo en que llegues a ser Hokage.

- Porque hace todo eso sensei? –pregunto apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Iruka fue tu maestro y te aprecia porque sufrió tanto como tú. - hizo una pausa y sin pleno aviso una lágrima en el ojo descubierto resbaló – Y ahora que yo lo soy se como te sientes tanto como se como es el llevar un recuerdo de aquella persona importante en tu cuerpo que no es tu caso, me preocupo por ti.

- Gracias . . . – interrumpió el abrazo

- Amas a Sasuke verdad? – había soltado la última pregunta

- Si, pero no se lo digas a nadie – bajó de nuevo la mirada

- Claro que no lo haré, Y ahora prométeme que te cuidarás y que todo esto nunca sucedió – lo miró seriamente.

- Lo haré . . .

- Espero que todo se solucione el regresé a tu lado y tengan buen sexo – lo miró picadamente y salió por la venta. Naruto extrañado se pregunto así mismo 'Para que demonios existen las puertas?' sin importarle aquel comentario dicho por el peliplateado.


End file.
